Dark Fire
by Darkspark.Soren
Summary: A mysterious ninja shows up in Konohagakure one night. He infiltrates the village.. and murders the Hokage, who was responsible for great misfortune in his past. Who is this deadly assassin, and what link does he have to the tragic clan of the Uchihas?


**BOAHAHAHAHA (Pham 1), guess who's returned to his unfunny, pointless and crazy fanfics?? That's right!  
Diz-kun is back, people. Finally. I bet you couldn't wait! Actually.. I bet you would've been happy to keep waiting - -T  
Let's start with bad news. Every story that has been started until now? Forget them. They are all iced as of this moment  
and I do not plan to resume them anytime soon (that means never). The good news? What you're reading right now! It's  
the intro to a new story! Which I DO plan to continue, since I've got more and more free time these days. =D  
Oooh. And, the disclaimers shall be funny again. :D some people claimed to have missed them when I stopped bothering to add them.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ANY CHARACTERS AFFILIATED WITH IT, OR ANYTHING ELSE NAMED DIRECTLY FROM THE SERIES.****  
****(The funny disclaimer thing starts next time.) And now, on to the chap!**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The night sky was dark, darker than usual, and all of Konohagakure was silent. Nothing was happening. Nothing except for a small confrontation at the north gate of the village.

A hooded ninja shrouded completely in black walked forward towards the village entrance. The guards, who were dozing off, were completely unaware until one of them rolled over in his sleep

and woke up from the impact. As soon as he saw the dark-cloaked nin, he let out a short, sharp whistle that woke up the other guards. "Who are you, and what do you want with Konohagakure?" one of them

demanded.

"I have business here. Let me pass." The cloaked ninja's voice was quieter than the guards expected. They looked at each other for a second, and then back at the black-clothed nin.

"Who are you, we asked! You can't come in until we know who you are and what your business is!" declared one of the guards, trying not to show his nervousness.

"I can't tell you who I am. I have business here. Let me pass, and no one gets hurt. " The cloaked-nin spoke clearly and his tone was cold as ice.

"If you won't tell us who you are, we'll beat it out of you!" yelled a particularly excitable guard. He charged forward, brandishing a short sword, while the other guards picked up their weapons to join him.

It was over in an instant. The cloaked nin strolled into Konohagakure. The guard who had attacked him fell to the ground, clutching his arm. Or more specifically, the stump that used to be his arm.

"I told you to let me pass..." The dark-robed nin sighed. "If you had just left me alone, I could have left you alone."

The other guards dropped their weapons immediately and stumbled backwards trying to get away from the cold-blooded fighter, who ignored them as he made his way into the village.

Looking around, he spotted the largest building in the area and stealthily approached it. The sign tacked into the space above the doorway to the building shook slightly as the

cloaked nin quietly burned a hole straight through the chakra-reinforced door. It fell to the ground as the nin crept through the makeshift entry he had made. The sign shattered

and cracked until it was impossible to read the word "Hokage" anymore.

The ninja crouched in front of the door, studying the hallway in front of him. He removed the black cloak he was wearing and took off his hood.

He stood up and closed his left eye. Concentrating, he scanned the path to his target. As he focused, his eye turned red and a miniscule black sign began turning in it.

After confirming the location of a dozen or so chakra traps, the nin made a few swift handsigns. He blew into his cupped hands and produced a small black flame.

Walking forward, he waved the flame in front of him, triggering the heat sensors for each chakra trap and then moving forward.

He stopped outside of a small room that appeared to be an empty study. Nothing stood out particularly about it except for one thing. Out of all the doors in the hallway,

it was the only one that wasn't booby-trapped at all.

The nin peered through the small, round window in the door and saw just what he expected to see- nothing. The room was empty.

"I figured as much," he muttered to himself, "but they're more insolent than I thought. Of all people, they try to fool ME with illusions!"

Closing both eyes, the nin concentrated and suddenly opened them both, bloodshot.

The vision of an empty room faded away, replaced by a single bed on which someone was sleeping.

The door was revealed to be heavily trapped as well.

"I knew it," the nin whispered triumphantly. "It's time..."

Noiselessly, the nin produced a kunai and wrapped a small tag around it. The kunai's blade immediately burst into black flames.

He stuck the kunai into the door and waited for the traps to be rendered useless.

A few seconds later, a small fizzling noise signalled the destruction of the door and the chakra traps, and the extinguished kunai flew a few feet and landed on the floor.

The nin closed his bloodshot eyes, and when he opened them, they were his usual shade of red.

He pushed open the now-useless door and crept inside the room.

As he approached the bed, he took off the mask covering his face and drew a short dagger.

The figure on the bed turned over without waking up. Suddenly, though, the nin stumbled.

The kunai he had used before! He hadn't realized that it was lying on the ground in front of him.

"Sh-t!" he swore, and caught himself, but it was too late.

The sleeping person bolted awake, and seeing the nin, immediately jumped out of the bed.

"W-who are you?! How did you get in here?!" the sleeper demanded.

"You know who I am." The nin responded emotionlessly, as though he was a robot.

"T-that.. that voice! You?! But.. It can't be you. You're---!"

"Dead? No... I'm not. Although, if you had had your way, I would have been. I've come back from Hell just to take you there!"

The nin's previous emotionless tone steadily grew into rage.

"Defend yourself, Danzo, I won't hold back!"

The former leader of ROOT who had become Hokage when the Third Hokage died backed away.

"Y-you're insane! You can't kill me! The village will hunt you down!"

The nin laughed bitterly. "So you want me to relive the past.. I'll accept that parting shot, Danzo, as my toll for conducting you to the other world."

With those words, the nin moved forward. It was no contest at all. Danzo's feeble attempts to protect himself were swept aside by the black flames of the nin's jutsus.

Within a minute, he lay dead on the floor. The nin looked down on his body, and then conjured a single, small orange fire on his index finger.

Bending down, he traced a message on the corpse's bare chest.

Then, he left the building and the village the way he had come, without disturbing a single thing on the way.

Having exacted his revenge, the Sharingan-using nin disappeared into the forest.

Now that he had taken his payment from the man that had destroyed his life, it was time to set his sights on his true mission.

******************** The Next Morning, in the Hokage's Room ***************************

"Who could have done this?!" an ANBU nin gasped, looking at the horrendous burns covering the dead Hokage's body.

"There are few enough ninjas this powerful, and none of them have any reason to have done this!" another one replied.

"No... wait. There is one.." Shikaku Nara, the head of the investigation squad, muttered aloud.

"Someone strong enough to defeat the former head of the Black Ops, with a grudge against him?" the first ANBU wondered.

"Have you.. Have any of you here ever heard of that classified case.. The village lost one of its foremost families in one night. Almost no one knows about it.

There were almost no survivors.. and rumor has it that Danzo was behind it," Shikaku quietly said.

"What classified case?" said a fairly recent recruit.

Shikaku gravely turned to him. "They called it... the Uchiha Affair."

"Squad Captain! We've found a message on the corpse!" a medic analyst beckoned over Shikaku.

"What does it say?" he asked roughly. "Tell me what it says!"

"It .. it says.. what..? It says.. The Shar.. The Sharingan will always.. get revenge.. at the end?" The medic slowly decoded the symbols burned into Danzo's chest.

"The Sharingan... Of course.. It's him!" Shikaku realized. "There's only one person who could have done this! We have to tell Jiraiya-sama right away!"

"Who was it?" asked one of the ANBU nin in the room.

Shikaku brushed past him on the way out the door. Before leaving, he turned back and said over his shoulder, "The only person that could have done this..

is the last survivor of the Uchiha Affair. Someone with a grudge against Danzo and maybe the whole village, and powerful enough to be a serious threat.

The person who did this... was Uchiha Itachi." With those words, he swept out of the room and was gone.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Lots of mystery stuffs! :O**

**Don't worry, people who miss my unfunny humor. It'll show up. But ya gotta have mystery at the beginning, right? :]**

**Oh, and I'll be writing as fast as possible. Expect updates soon. But not too soon.**

**Read, review, and don't flame! Remember, reviews directly contribute to motivation! And chapter writing speed!**

**So, hope you liked it and some of the mystery will be explained next chap! ;D**

**Jaa ne,**

**Diz-kun**


End file.
